A technique for obtaining indirect blood pressure measurements in laboratory animals in currently being evaluated. Oscillometry monitors the oscillations in cuff pressure with a pressure transducer as the cuff is deflated. During deflation from super systolic levels, the first increase in oscillation observed is designated as systolic levels, the first increase in oscillation observed is designated as systolic blood pressure. Means arterial measurements obtained on anesthetized dogs with direct pressure measurements available were consistently within 1-3% of direct pressure. Measurements obtained on awake dogs were not as consistent but corresponding values were obtained in both forelegs over a 15-minute examination period within 5% of each other. (Direct measurements not simutltaneously available). The techniques has been further evaluated using a commerically available unit and a loboratory designated ocillometer which provides raw oscillation data to assists in determining optimal cuff sizes to be used and identify other variables that effect obtaining accurate blood pressure measurements in laborataory animals.